Even the Dead Can Love
by But Seriously Im Batman
Summary: Simon becomes distant and Clary wants to know why.


Simon didn't really know what to do next. Of course, after learning all these things existed (Shadowhunters, werewolves, vampires, demons, etc.) he hadn't known what to do ever since. But now, he _really _didn't know what to do.

He had already attempted to tell his mother, who had freaked out screaming Bible verses at him; at least his sister had taken it well, reassuring him that she would be there for him. But now came the really hard part: _telling Clary_.

She had been the reason he knew of the things such as vampires and werewolves but he didn't know how to tell her that he had been turned into a vampire, himself. He had planned hundreds of ways to tell her but had never been able to go through with them.

He knew it had to be soon though, because Clary was starting to feel abandoned. Every time she reached for him, he backed away so she wouldn't feel the coldness of his skin. He couldn't bare the hurt look in her eyes as she slowly retracted her hand. The way she held her elbows and shivered as Simon took a place on the floor next her bed, instead of in the bed with her where he usually was.

Clary was starting to think that Simon didn't want to be friends anymore and it absolutely _killed _him. Well, more than he already was.

So he made up his mind. Tonight, their weekly movie night, he _would _tell her.

Clary thought silently while she sipped her drink. She was sitting on her couch, watching the television when her thoughts drifted to Simon.

They had been best friends for years, shared favorite movies and foods, slept at each other's houses, even shared a bed (platonically, of course). But now, Simon was distanced. He didn't want to hug her goodbye, hold her hand when pulling her to see something that excited him, hardly touched her or spoke with her.

He was paler than normal, too. She was worried he was becoming depressed for some reason. And then a thought struck her so hard that she dropped her drink.

_What if he knows? _

Clary had been in love with Simon since their seventh grade year. She could've sworn that she hid it well. But what if she hadn't? Maybe that's what is wrong with Simon. Maybe he figured it out and didn't want to tell her no.

She would have started to hyperventilate had her doorbell not rung. She ran to the door and looked through the peephole.

It was Simon. Simon _never _knocked to enter her home. Now she knew something was definitely wrong. Her hand shook as she turned the knob to open the door.

Simon looked up from the ground and smiled at her. Her heart skipped a beat. His hair hung into his eyes and he looked up at her through his lashes.

"So. Are you gonna let me in or am I about to have to tackle you through the door?"

"Um. Y-yeah."

_Damn,_ she thought, _when did I become this effected by him?_

He pushed his way past her and sat on the couch, waiting for her to close the door.

"So. I-I have to talk to you about something," he put his hand on hers and she felt the coldness there.

_Oh no. I can't be turned down. Not by Simon. I need a subject change!_

"Oh my God, Simon, your hands are freezing!"

"Yeah, about that—"

"I think I have some gloves—"

"No, Clary, I—"

"Really, you should get something to wear in this weather—"

"Clary, please just listen—"

"I mean, really? It's freezing outsid—"

"I'M DEAD!"

A silence tore through the air in the room.

"W-what? What do you mean, _you're dead_?"

"I-I. I'm a vampire. I was bitten and now I'm… _this_."

He looked down, hair falling in his eyes, and didn't speak. Clary sat and took in what he had just said. First she was flooded with guilt. It was _her _fault Simon was turned into a vampire. Then she (guiltily) felt relief. _He doesn't know_.

She placed a hand on his cheek. "Simon. I am _so _sorry. I didn't mean to drag you into this mess."

Simon's head jerked up to stare into her eyes. "You-you're not disgusted?"

"Of course not! Simon you're, well, you. You'll never disgust me. I love you, Simon."

Her eyes widened as she realized what she'd said. Then she was swept up off of the couch, Simon's arms stretched around her waist as her feet left the ground. A blush swept her face as she slowly hugged Simon back.

"Thank G—," he swallowed as though he had choked on something but then continued, "thank you Clary."

"So… Does this mean you feel the same way?"

Simon dropped her onto the ground.

"Wh-what? Wait. When you said you loved me you meant…"

Clary's eyes widened. "I—. I thought you knew…"

Clary closed her eyes and looked down as the tears came all at once.

_Of course, you _idiot_! He has Isabelle now, why would he want you? You should've kept your mouth shu—_

Clary's thoughts were interrupted when a mouth was placed over hers. Her eyes flew open and saw the freckles on Simon's nose. He pulled back and his eyes fluttered open.

"Clary. If you honestly think I don't love you _that _way, you're incredibly stupid. I've loved you since I met you."

Clary hugged Simon as tightly as she could. Simon wrapped his arms around Clary and breathed in her scent (even though, you know, he doesn't _breathe_ anymore).

Clary whispered into Simon's chest: "I love you, too."

**So I decide to write this. Don't question it. I love Climon (for some reason). I wanted to write some Climon so I did. I also just noticed that the last four lines begin with "Clary"… I swear I didn't plan that…**


End file.
